Languages
Until the Breaking of the Gates and the migration of the Four Nations from Eänna, the Men of Eärwa, called the Emwama in The Chronicle of the Tusk, were enslaved by the Nonmen and spoke debased versions of their masters’ tongues. No trace of these languages remain. Nor does any trace of their original, pre-bondage language remain. The great Nonman history, the Isûphiryas, or the “Great Pit of Years,” suggests the Emwama originally spoke the same tongue as their kin across the Great Kayarsus. This has led many to believe that Thoti-Eännorean is indeed the primeval language of all men. From it are derived all other Mannish languages. #'Vasnosri': Language group of the Norsirai peoples. #*'Aumri-Saugla': Language group of the ancient Norsirai peoples of the Aumris Valley. #**'Ûmeritic': Lost language of ancient Ûmerau. #***'Kûnüric': Lost language of ancient Kûniüri. #****'Dûnyainic': Language of the Dûnyain. #*'Nirsodic': Language group of ancient Norsirai pastoralists ranging from the Sea of Cerish to the Sea of Jorua. #**'Akksersian': Lost language of ancient Akksersia and “purest” of the Nirsodic Tongues. #**'Condic': Language group of ancient pastoralists of the Near Istyuli Plains. #***'Eämnoric': Lost language of ancient Eämnor. #****'Atrithi': Language of Atrithau. #**'Skettic': Language group of ancient pastoralists of the Far Istyuli Plains. #***'High Sakarpean': Language of ancient Sakarpus. #****'Sakarpic': Language of Sakarpus. #**'Old Meoric': Lost language of the early Meörn Empire. #***'Meoric': Lost language of the late Meorn Empire. #****'Gallish': Language of Galeoth. #****'Thunyeric': Language of Thunyerus. #****'Tydonni': Language of Ce Tydonn. #****'Cepaloran': Language group of pastoralists of the Cepaloran Plains. #*****'Nymbricani': Language of the Nymbricani clans. #'Kengetic': Language group of the Ketyai peoples. #*'Kemkaric': Language group of the ancient Ketyai pastoralists of the Northwestern Three Seas. #**'Kyranean': Lost language of ancient Kyraneas. #***'High Sheyic': Language of Ceneian Empire. #****'Low Sheyic': Language of the Nansur Empire and lingua franca of the Three Seas. #**'Soroptic': Lost language of ancient Shigek. #*'Hamoric': Language group of the ancient Ketyai pastoralists of the Eastern Three Seas. #**'Ham-Kheremic': Lost language of ancient Shir. #***'Sheyo-Kheremic': Lost language of the lower castes of the Eastern Ceneian Empire. #****'Conriyan': Language of Conriya. #****'Nroni': Language of Nron. #****'Cironjic': Language of Cironj. #****'Cengemic': Language of Cengemis. #****'Sansori': Language of Sansor. #***'Old Ainoni': Language of Ceneian-occupied Ainon. #****'Ainoni': Language of High Ainon. #*'Shem-Varsi': Language group of the ancient pastoralists of the Southwestern Three Seas. #**'Vaparsi': Lost language of ancient Nilnamesh. #***'High Vurumandic': Language of Nilnameshi ruling castes. #***'Sapmatari': Lost language of Nilnameshi laboring castes. #****'Sheyo-Buskrit': Language of Nilnameshi labouring castes. #****'Girgashi': Language of Fanic-Girgash. #****'Cinguli': Language of Cingulat. #***'Xerashi': Lost language of scriptural Xerash. #****'Sheyo-Xerashi': Language of Xerash. #**'Shemic': Language group of the ancient non-Nilnameshi pastoralists of the Southwestern Three Seas. #***'Proto-Caro-Shemic': Language group of the ancient pastoralists of the Eastern Carathay Desert. #****'Caro-Shemic': Language of the scriptural pastoralists of the Carathay Desert. #*****'Kianni': Language of Kian. #****'Mamati': Language of scriptural Amoteu. #*****'Amoti': Language of Amoteu. #*****'Eumarni': Language of Eumarna. #'Satiothi': Language group of the Satyothi peoples. #*'Aknurmi': Lost language of ancient Angka. #**'Old Zeümi': Language of ancient Zetim. #***'Zeümi': Language of the Empire of Zeüm. #*'Atkondo-Atyoki': Language group of the Satyothi pastoralists of the Atkondras Mountains and surrounding regions. #'Skaaric': Language group of the Scylvendi peoples. #*'Old Scylvendi': Language of ancient Scylvendi pastoralists. #**'Scylvendi': Language of the Scylvendi. #'Xiangic': Language group of the Xiuhianni peoples (the Lost Nation). Languages of Nonmen Without doubt, the Nonmen, or Cûnuroi, tongues are among the oldest in Eärwa. Some Aujic inscriptions predate the first extant example of Thoti-Eännorean, The Chronicle of the Tusk, by more than five thousand years. Auja-Gilcûnni, which has yet to be deciphered, is far older still. #'Auja-Gilcûnni': The lost “ground tongue” of the Nonmen. #*'Aujic':Lost tongue of the Aujan Mansions. #*'Ihrimsû': Tongue of Injor-Niyas. #*'Gilcûnya': Tongue of the Nonmen Qûya and the Gnostic Schools. #**'High Kunna': Debased version of Gilcûnya, used by the Anagogic Schools of the Three Seas. Other Languages Aghurzoi (“Cut Tongue” in Ihrimsû), is the original language of the Sranc. It is also known as Zohurric. Cincûlic is the undeciphered tongue of the Inchoroi, which the Nonmen called “Cincûl’hisa,” or the “Gasp of Many Reeds.” According to the Isûphiryas, communication between the Cûnuroi and the Inchoroi was impossible until the latter “birthed mouths” and began speaking Cûnuroi tongues. References The Darkness That Comes Before, ‘The Major Languages and Dialects of Eärwa’ Category:Languages